mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Repliglass
Repliglass (レプリグラス Repurigurasu) is a special material created by Quad Motors.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 3 Principles Repliglass is a material created out of processed silicon cells designed from silicon DNA with an extreme variety of applications, basically the invention of the century.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 4 Repliglass weapons are partially or entirely modeled on insects and other animals. Regenerative medicine is used to create all-purpose silicon stem cells which can be rearranged to form any kind of muscle, bone, nerves, blood vessels, internal organs, or sensory organs.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 2 As revealed by the White Queen, Repliglass was initially created as an attempt to create an artificial and permanent body for her in place of a vessel.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 17 However, they had known that it would fail from the beginning, and it was merely a way to achieve Guard of Honor's one true goal: the creation of a cocoon for their Control summoning method.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 17 Repliglass Products As mentioned above, Repliglass has a wide range of applications and has been used in many fields, from the military to construction.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 1 Military Applications One of the most notable applications of Repliglass is its use in the military. Repliglass units are usually considered to be superior to outdated conventional weapons. They have silicon armor and muscles and they have extraordinary shock absorption rates thanks to their structure. However, this means that an enemy who knows that it's going to face Repliglass units can effectively damage them with the kind of chemical rounds that corrode glass.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Opening X-02 * Pilot Soldier: A new division of the military beyond infantry or tanks. * Blood-Sign: Blood-Signs can be made from Repliglass. They are normally used for practice by Government. An example of this is the Quad Motors Phosphorus wielded by Kyousuke Shiroyama.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 7 * Hornet: A Hornet is a mid-sized vibration wing craft, an armored weapon meant for ground attacks and personnel transport in place of helicopters. It's fifteen meters long and its silicon shell is shaped to resemble a hornet. It uses various deception weapons and its four rapidly vibrating wings create unique lifelike movements. It has achieved overwhelming results in tests, only being hit by one of fifty surface-to-air missiles and by zero of fifty air-to-air missiles. * Whooper Swan: A Whooper Swan is a large Repliglass transport ship. As their name suggests, the Whooper Swans were designed after migratory birds, so they can take off from land or water, carry thirty tons of cargo, and fly 13,000 km without refueling. When used exclusively to transport personnel, they can carry two hundred soldiers to the other side of the planet. They also have a unique navigation system that accurately picks up their direction and location using the earth’s magnetic field, so they can avoid the foolish scenario of being shot down by a surface-to-air missile after a civilian app picked up their GPS signal or collision avoidance signal. They are primary products of Quad Motors. * Swallow: A Swallow is a cutting edge Repliglass aircraft, considered to be 8th Generation fighters. In mock battles, one Swallow was capable of soundly defeating two hundred stealth fighters and avoiding all fifty surface-to-air missiles. They also use the same magnetic navigation system used by Whooper Swans. However, both types of aircraft are vulnerable to magnetic jamming. * Water Bear: A small Repliglass VIP protection suit that resembles a lumpy human caterpillar. It can easily protect its user from a 7.62mm rifle bullet.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 1 The Water Bear is specialized in life support, allowing the user to survive in the ocean for over a month in a state of suspended animation. * Stingray: A large Repliglass sea transport vessel 35 meters long and 43 meters wide. Its overall silhouette is similar to a stingray or like a boomerang-shaped stealth bomber with a long tail attached. Despite its size, it can travel across the ocean surface at 200 kph. The world’s largest air cushion ship is a 50-meter amphibious assault ship, but this can hold an even larger load. * Blue Whale: A Repliglass submarine 70 meters long. While not as fast as a Stingray, it is a rare model that brings together great size and silent movement. There are many varieties: for combat, for transportation, for underwater data management, etc. Its overall silhouette goes without saying. As a side note, it caused controversy with some environmental protection groups that hate that a strategic missile weapons platform was given that name. * Seagull: A small avian Repliglass VTOL craft meant for naval combat that reaches fifteen meters across when its folded wings are spread out.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 2 * Pandemonium: A large Repliglass amphibious mobile fortress and the world's largest standalone piece of Repliglass.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Opening X-02 * Meganeura: A Quad Motors personal flight unit derived from a hang glider as a mobility support device for infantry. It looks like a giant dragonfly wing unit attached to the back of the user. While in use the Meganeura sounds more like an amplified version of a buzzing killer bee than a dragonfly.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 Stage 2 Part 2 * Serial Azalea: An unmanned anti-summoner weapon developed by Azalea Magentarain for Bridesmaid, made up of a Repliglass model of Azalea equipped with a Meganeura and several heavy weapons. The fake Azalea's body is covered by a swimsuit-like console suit. Two coffin-like devices larger than its legs are attached to each leg. The coffins contain a large payload of countless heavy weapons sticking out like the frame of a folding fan; including heavy machineguns capable of firing 2000 rounds twice the size of anti-materiel rifle bullets per minute, a rocket container, a needle gun, a flame thrower, a railgun, a close-range welding blade, a wire shooter, an acoustic weapon cone, etc. It is assumed by Kyousuke Shiroyama that each Serial Azalea has more firepower than an entire unit of attack helicopters.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 Stage 2 Part 2 The Meganeura allows a Serial Azalea to fly as fast as a helicopter even while carrying a burden with both hands.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 06 Stage 2 Part 6 Civilian Applications Repliglass are used in all corners of day-to-day life, especially in construction. * Repliglass Core: A giant one hundred meter silicon core that has been closed in a concrete box as the base for a new type of power plant in Toy Dream 35. It only consumes water and earth (or silicon waste like glass and silicone), so it's being touted as an environmentally friendly energy source. The lights decorating Toy Dream 35’s night come from the massive energy produced by the Repliglass core. * Bacteria Pool: A Repliglass bacteria pool used to purify water. There are reports saying Toy Dream 35’s tap water is of higher quality than commercial water bottles.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 10 However, despite being claimed to “eat” and purify any impurity, the pool is of no actual use whatsoever for several reasons: Seawater can be made into drinking water even with something like an oil refinery’s distillation tower, the bacteria pool cannot meet the demand of Toy Dream 35 which consumes 450 tons of water every day for home and business use, and the Japanese have a bad habit of making a brand name out of safety and purchasing it. In other words, the bacteria pool is nothing more than a way to show off the city’s cutting edge technology.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 * Logical Cables: Logical Cables are cables made from Repliglass. They're advertised as being capable of untangling themselves no matter what. * Princess Azalea: Azalea Magentarain's luxury cruise ship.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 8 * Tunneling Technology: The largest blessing Repliglass has brought to everyday life is construction and underground excavation technology. The development of equipment modeled after bugs that live underground like earthworms and earwigs has brought an end to the days when tunnels or dams took decades to build. In fact, if the earth’s environment were to be ruined by global warming or pollution, some specialists are suggesting it would be faster to dig underground than to escape to the Moon or Mars. References Category:Terminology Category:Technology